Lullaby
by Jo. R
Summary: Gibbs watches Abby and their daughter. Unashamed fluff.


Title: Lullaby  
Author: Jo. R  
Rating: Mild PG-13.  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Spoilers: None  
Prompt: Sing  
Summary: Abby/Gibbs fluff – that's really all I can think of to say :)

****

The husky quality of her voice mingled with her southern drawl gave a haunting lilt to the song. I wasn't the first time he'd heard her sing; Abby sung along with the radio in the car, in the shower to songs she knew by heart and in her lab when it was a slow day or when she was in a particularly good mood. He'd heard her sing to soothe their daughter before she'd been born, hands caressing her rounded stomach as the baby moved restlessly inside her but even then she'd never sounded so happy or content.

He leaned against the doorframe to the room they'd picked to be the nursery and watched her affectionately as she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair he'd made for her. Their daughter lay in her arms, blue eyes slowly beginning to droop as she listened, enraptured by her mother's voice.

Jacinda Gibbs was two months old and had already become such a part of their lives. It never failed to amaze him how someone so small could have such a big affect on them and the life they'd created for themselves.

" Sleepyhead, close your eyes. Mother's right here beside you. I'll protect you from harm, you will wake in my arms. Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear. Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear." Her voice trailed off into a hum as she finished the song, Jacinda's eyes finally sliding shut.

"You should've woke me." Gibbs kept his own voice quiet, not wanting to disturb the sleeping child or startle Abby. He moved to crouch beside the rocking chair, a slow smile spreading across his face at the contented expression on hers. "How long've you been up?"

Abby shrugged, careful not to disturb Jacinda. "Not too long. You looked tired so I thought I'd let you sleep." Her gaze moved from his face to return to the child in her arms. "I can't get over how perfect she is."

"She takes after her mom." He moved his hands to touch her, needing the connection. There was still a part of him that refused to believe it was real, that he had Abby and their child. He still worried that he'd wake up one morning and find it had all been just a painfully vivid dream and his arms would be as empty and devoid of affection as the house he now thought of once more as a home. "You sure you're ready to start work tomorrow?"

"I'm looking forward to it," she assured him quietly. "I just wish I could keep her with me."

"She'll only be a few floors away." He rubbed her leg soothingly for a few moments before getting to his feet, helping her carefully to hers. "C'mon. You need to get some sleep, too."

He stood behind her as she lay their daughter in her crib, arms immediately wrapping around her waist when her own arms were empty. He kissed the side of her neck, inhaling the scent of Abby and baby powder. His hands moved over curves that were slowly returning to their pre-pregnancy shape, his lips gentle but insistent.

Abby laughed softly and tilted her head to allow him better access. "Somehow I don't think sleeping is the first thing on your mind."

Gibbs chuckled against her skin, the sound muffled. He wrapped his arms around her again and led her from the room, smiling to himself at the loving look she cast over her shoulder at their sleeping child.

He'd gone through to the nursery with the intention of making sure his girls both got the sleep they needed but Abby was right; it was no longer his first priority where she was concerned. He'd heard her sing to their daughter with that bewitching voice of hers and he wanted to hear her say his name in that half-sighing, half-sobbing way of hers that never failed to drive him over the edge.

He closed the door half-way and led her across the hall to their room, drawing her against him once they were inside so he could place a lingering kiss against her willing lips.

"Thank you," he murmured against her mouth.

She didn't ask him what he was thanking her for; they'd talked about it before. She simply wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back with all she had, pressing herself against him and walking backwards towards the waiting bed.

****

End


End file.
